


Christmas Day

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, I felt the need to write something super fluffy, M/M, No Angst, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Aaron wakes up with Robert on Christmas day.





	

The sun had just come up and was pushing its way through the clouds. The curtains were slightly open allowing the light to illuminate Aaron’s face, and wake him up from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly as he reached consciousness. He tried moving slightly, but there was something preventing him. He felt the weight of something - or someone - on his chest. He looked down through tired eyes and saw Robert’s tussled blonde hair and sleeping face peaking out from under the duvet. Aaron smiled, realising that his fiancé was still sleeping against him. He relished in the feeling of Robert’s bare chest against his. His arm was lying across Robert’s pillow during sleep, but he brought it down to rest on Robert’s shoulder, tightening his grip on his fiancé. Aaron glanced over at their bedside clock, and groaned internally. 7:30. He never managed to sleep that long, but on Christmas day it was too early. Good thing he didn’t have to move anytime soon. The cold outside was in stark contrast to the warmth under their duvet, Robert’s body lying as close to Aaron as possible, emanating heat.

Aaron looked at Robert, and kissed the top of his head. He would never tire of this. Robert, pressed against him, warm, naked, and sleeping. He remembered last night, and the circumstances that had led to this moment. How Robert had been exhausted from work, and they had watched Star Wars on the couch - not that Aaron loved it, but he knew Robert did, so they had snuggled up together and Robert had rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder. They had become distracted sometime during the movie, and had ended up talking instead of watching the end, glad that Liv had decided to stay with Gabby, and Chas was busy in the pub. Their conversation had ended, giving way to long, languid kisses, which had eventually led them upstairs. Aaron smiled at the memory of peeling off Robert’s clothes and kissing his entire body, of Robert’s hands on his body, kneading and caressing Aaron’s skin as he had entered him, and their kisses had become heated, breaths mingling and moans escaping their lips. Aaron squeezed Robert’s shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

Robert nudged closer, unconsciously moving himself towards Aaron’s body. Aaron could feel his arm across his stomach, and moved his own arm down to rest on Robert’s.  _ I’ve become such a soft git _ , he thought to himself, smiling into Robert’s hair.

“You trying to wake me or something?” Robert’s voice was husky and muffled by Aaron’s chest, and he kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

“Nah, just trying to enjoy the moment.” Aaron’ kissed the top of his head again. “Go back to sleep, it’s way too early.” 

“Mmm.” Robert replied, his breathing becoming steady once more as he lay on Aaron’s chest.

Aaron tried to fall asleep again, but his mind was too occupied. He considered getting up, but he never really got the chance to just enjoy this moment, the peace just before the day started. They had both had a busy month with early mornings but today was different. Aaron could enjoy this for as long as he liked. Their naked, entangled bodies were the perfect temperature under their shared duvet, and Aaron stayed put, relishing in the moment. He couldn’t help think about how much everything had changed. Christmas had been a sorry affair the year before, Aaron angry and hurt, and he had no idea what Robert did at the time. Their lives were completely different now, and Aaron loved it. He felt Robert stir, but kept holding him close, not wanting to give up the moment.

“I can almost hear you thinking....” Robert said quietly, a smile across his lips. “Anything you want to share?”

“Nah, just thinking about last year. How it has all changed.” Aaron said, stroking Robert’s arm. 

“It has, hasn’t it.” Robert’s sleepy eyes looked up into Aaron’s. “I’m glad it has though.”

“Me too.” Aaron looked at him, and leaned in for a kiss. He hoped he would never lose the serenity he felt kissing Robert. Their lips pressed together in a sweet, tender kiss - too quickly, it was over, and Robert set his head back down on his chest, his hands stroking Aaron’s stomach, tracing the pattern of his scars. Aaron had hated it when they had started seeing each other again; his scars reminded him too much of the bad days in his life. But every time Robert kissed them and looked at Aaron’s bare chest with lust-filled eyes, he liked them a little bit more. Now he had no problem with Robert seeing, or touching them. His own hand caressed Robert’s arm, the way it usually did when they were kissing.

“When’re we going over to your mum’s?” Robert asked in a hushed voice.

“10:30.” Aaron looked over at the clock again. “It gives us a few hours before we have to leave.” Robert looked up suggestively.

“Gives us a few hours to do what?” 

“I don’t know… you?” Aaron scooted down so their faces were inches apart. Robert instantly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in closer, kissing Aaron’s neck and nibbling his earlobe.

“I like the sound of that…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, shameless fluff. I hope you like it!
> 
> Find me at tumblr: escapingreality51


End file.
